justanotherdayinfreddyfandomcom-20200214-history
Night 2
TRTF (classic) = *'Night 2' is the second playable night of The Return to Freddy's (classic). It is slightly harder than Night 1, but the game overall, still remains fairly easy. Foxy activates on this night in a similiar fashion to FNaF 1, increasing the amount of Enemies. Phone Call "Uh, hello? Hello? Oh, hey! Glad you made it, how’s your night of no worries? Nevermind… The animatronics are acting up again. During the day, the CEO had the engineers work on the animatronics. Everytime they act up they look around to check on the place, then go into a system reboot after a run. Also during the day, the engineers found the wiring in the animatronics messed up. Uh, did you remember to use the mask from time to time and only if necessary? I’m just wondering, wouldn’t want anything to happen to you. The engineers also found out that the animatronics get more aggressive the 2nd time you look around… Just a heads up. Uh… something I forgot to mention, flash your light in the dark areas, which would be the vent and the hall. They should not be able to go into the vents… Uh… just make sure you don’t use too much of your flashlight. The doors don’t seem to work very well…. You know, when Foxy comes towards the office…. He kinda broke the doors… I don’t think the doors will work on them anymore. Well, I wish you the best of luck. I’ll talk to you tomorrow." Post-Night 2 Cutscene Upon beating the 2nd night, the player is greeted with a short small cutscene. In a similar fashion to the last cutscene, the player seems to be inside of Freddy once again in The Office, but with the power still out. However, very shortly after the cutscene begins, Freddy's glowing eyes can be seen flickering in the left doorway of the room. The screen will then, start to violently flicker before it then goes completely black with the text "IT'S ME" visible in the far left corner. |-|TRTF2 = Night 2 is the second playable night of The Return to Freddy's 2. Foxy becomes active on this night, just like the first game. Foxy is a lot different from the other animatronics, instead of defending him off with the Freddy Mask the player must flash there flashlight at him while he is in the hallway to get rid of him, if the player attempts to use the mask on him they will be jumpscared. Golden Freddy is mentioned in the phone call, but he appears randomly on nights. This night is slightly harder than the first, however it's still pretty easy. This is also the first time that Sugar the cat is mentioned in the phone call, reveling that he is whithered because of a kid, that simply torn him apart. Phone Call "Uh, hello? Hello? Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. By now you will have noticed the music box in one of the party rooms. That is brand-new. That just moved into the building 3 days ago. That is the replacement for the gift-giving animatronic that we used to have here. He kept the kids happy, until one day a kid came and tore him apart. But he is stored in the basement, so he shouldn't be able to wander around. And it probably about scares me about the puppet thing. It can go anywhere. So to prevent that, just wind up the music box, and it should hold him in place for... Uh, about a few seconds. Uh... The animatronics have been also acting really strange lately. Uh, it's something about a glitch in the system. Uh, they don't know how bad that the glitch is, but what that can exactly cause yet, but I'll update you whenever they find out. Don't worry. Before they even opened up the place, they had a yellow suit instead of a brown one. The yellow one was supposed to be Freddy, uh, but you can see those are so very easily on the yellow one. So the CEO switched it to a brown one, and the yellow suit happens to be right in the storage basement. Uh, I'll be honest, I-I think the CEO has always been here for something. Uh, anyways, that's the same problem. Uh, I'll let you get back to work. Uh, have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow." |-|TRTF3 = Night 2 is the second night of The Return to Freddy's 3. It is much harder than Night 1, as Freddy Fazbear, Lockjaw, Chica, and Foxy are now active, creating a massive difficulty curve. Phone Call "Oh hello, uh, hey Blake! We just got 4 more animatronics. Yeah, just keep an eye out for any of them. These things are actually fragile. We also found in the truck the first animatronic, you won’t believe it! He’s uh, very old . For some reason he’s kinda slimey. John and I weren’t afraid to check what’s inside, so we activated him to see if he’s working or not and he is. After 40 years which is a surprise! John and I were doing a lot of research last night to see where this animatronic began. He doesn’t really look like he came from Freddy’s. Yeah, we’ll update you when we find out. Anyway, hang on tight and keep those things away from your office. And there has been rumors of death because of them, we’re not sure." Minigame In a similar fashion to the last minigame you control Shadow Lockjaw inside of Fredbear's Family Diner yet again. After walking around for a bit the player will find another party room with a small showstage with Freddy, Bonnie and Chica standing on it along with Foxy slumped against the wall. If you walk up to Foxy he will turn on revealing his eyes ending the minigame. If you decide to go back to the other party room seen on Night 1, Kitty FazCat is noticeably gone. |-|TRTF4 = Night 2 is the 2nd night of The Return to Freddy's 4, all of the previous animatronics that became active on Night 1 are of course still active. This night is slightly harder than Night 1. Phone Call "Uh, (laughs nervously) hello there. I’m the new guy here, um, hey, uh we found some old records about Frankburt’s Pizza history. Well, I guess there’s more information to learn about this place. Apparently, I was looking through the files and found that they didn’t just have 2 yellow suits, but 3. Uh, we don’t exactly know what the 3rd one is yet but we’ll keep searching. It may take some time however. Oh, um, I would hide in the locker behind you if he or they ever stopped by. Um, they’re not so friendly... But, uh, in the meantime here’s some old records I’ll play for you at least to give you some company. Oh, by the way the locker should work on most of them. As long as you don’t hesitate or make noise you’ll be fine. Well, see you in three days!" "Uh, hello, hello, um, welcome to your new and exciting career at GoldieParieDiner! These records will give you much needed information about the 3 suits that have just been delivered to us. 2 are spring-lock suits so we can entertain them ourselves in case something happens to the animatronics. The 3rd one… we don’t exactly know what it is yet, but it seems like a person can be able to fit inside. Uh, that’s all for tonight. Thank you for taking the time to listen to this recording." Minigame In a similiar fashion to the Night 1 minigame, you play as Vincent walking around inside of an unknown seemingly abandoned building. After wandering around for a little bit, the player will find a crying child wearing a brown shirt (resembling Freddy), if you walk up to the child Vincent will instantly kill them then ending the minigame. Category:Nights Category:TRTF3 Night 2 Category:TRTF2 Category:TRTF: C Category:Phone Caller Night 2 Night 2 Night 2 Night 2 Night 2 Category:TRTF4